Discovery
by Rachread14
Summary: Max gets to know a new boy in town who looks familiar.
1. The New Boy in Town

Title: Discovery  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters, especially Max but I don't. They all belong to the writers.  
  
Wish: Let's all hope the show gets picked up for new seasons by the Sci-Fi Channel. Get on emailing them!  
  
Summary: Max gets to know a new boy in town who looks oddly familiar.  
  
Rating: PG (subject to change)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"Max, get the door please", shouted Liz from upstairs.  
  
When the doorbell rang once again, Max rushed to get it. Opening it, he found a young boy with dark black hair and _______ eyes. Surprisingly, this boy looked a lot like him. He was holding their mail in his right hand.  
  
"Hello, sir. I am your new mailman, Zack _______. I just moved here so I decided to introduce myself to my neighbors. Well, good day", Zack said as he handed Max their mail.  
  
"Thank you Zack. Glad to meet you. If you want to drop by after your rounds, my wife is baking cookies. She'd be glad to meet you. She just loves kids".  
  
"Thank you sir. Tell your wife to expect me in about half an hour. Your name is?" said Zack.  
  
"Sorry about not introducing myself. My name is Max Evans and my wife's name is Liz. See you then".  
  
Max watched him walk down the stairs. If Max had a son, he would want him to be just like Zack. He seemed like such a nice boy. He had wanted to have children with Liz but after Liz had started getting alien powers, she had lost her ability to have kids. They had thought of adoption but realized it would be too much to put their lives on someone who did not have powers like they did. Even now, 10 years after they had left Roswell, they were still in danger.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. Max walked to the door and opened to find his young niece, Amy Ramirez and Laura Guerin. The two of them were best friends like Liz and Maria had been. They had smelled the cookies baking from Laura's house next door and had rushed over.  
  
Suddenly, Max had a flashback of the day they moved in. They had found a street with four houses for sale, two of which were right door to each other. It seemed like the perfect spot. A town that was small but not small enough that everyone knew your business. A good school system and it was far enough away from all military bases or airports to allow them to live somewhat of a normal life. A mall near by for Liz and Maria and a park around the corner for the kids they expected to have. It seemed too perfect to be true but it was.  
  
By the time Max finished his flashback, the girls had run into the kitchen. He could hear their giggles as they poured milk for themselves. Their favorite food was milk and cookies and he knew they wouldn't miss a chance to eat Aunt Liz's fresh chocolate chip cookies.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. Max turned to open it and found Zack standing there.  
  
"Sorry, I'm early. It took me less time than I thought. Hope you don't mind", said an apologetic Zack.  
  
"Not a problem. It smells like the cookies are almost done".  
  
Max and Zack turned to look at Liz walk down the stairs. She barely even noticed them standing there but instead hurried to the kitchen to get the cookies out of the oven.  
  
'She looks almost exactly as she did the first day I set my eyes on her', Max thought.  
  
'Is that his wife? She's beautiful', thought Zack.  
  
"Come and meet my wife. The cookies seem to be ready", said Max walking over the kitchen with Zack following him.  
  
Note: Please review! This is my first Roswell fanfic so be kind. More will come soon hopefully. 


	2. All Too Familiar

Title: Discovery Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters, especially Max but I don't. They all belong to the writers. Summary: Max gets to know a new boy in town who looks oddly familiar. Rating: PG Note: Please review. I love hearing your comments. This is my first Roswell fanfic and only my second fanfic overall. I will try to work on OOC though. Thanks. Keep reading! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Zack walked into the kitchen, not really knowing what to expect. "Liz, honey, this is our new mailman, Zack. He's new in the neighborhood so I decided to invite him in for cookies and milk", said Max.  
  
"Hi, Zack. So where did you move from?" asked Liz. "I moved from Tempe, Arizona. I'm originally from here apparently but I've moved so much it's hard to tell," he says, staring at Liz. When Liz glances at him, he quickly turns his head and notices Max giving him a cold look. "Maybe I'd better go," Zack says, turning to head for the door. "Stay, the cookies are ready," says Liz. "So what grade are you in?" Liz asks as she puts a glass of milk and a plate of cookies in front of him. "I'm going to be a junior in September," Zack says glancing quickly at Max who he happily notices is now giving him a look of approval and a small friendly smile. "So when did you move from here?" Max asks, sitting down beside at him at the table. "When I was about a year old. I lived in Roswell Towers by the high school. Is it still standing?" "Yeah. I used to pass it every day on my way to school," Max responds. "Oh. Thank you Mrs. Evans so much for the cookies. My mother or rather adopted mother is usually too busy to bake cookies," Zack said, noticing Max glance over at Liz. "Oh, you were adopted. How interesting!" Max said, giving Liz a quick look. "Most people don't know this but I gave up my son who would be about your age about now. His mother died soon after giving birth. A car accident. So unfortunate. I've always wanted to look for him but just keeping put it off for some reason," Max said staring at Zack. "I've always wanted to look for my birth parents but my adopted parents don't want me to until I'm older. I hope you can find your son," Zack said, looking at Max, feeling a special bond between them. "I hope you can find your parents. Sometimes the parents don't want to meet the child and sometimes they do. It all depends." "Thanks," Zack said, noticing the weird look Max and Liz were giving him. "So, is Zack the name your birth parents gave you? It's a nice name. If Max and I had had a son, we would named him Zack," Liz says, pouring more milk for everyone. "Well, I was born with another name that was something like Zack and when my parents adopted me, they changed it to be more pronounceable. I wish I knew what the name was but my parents won't tell me. They say they will when they're ready to let me look for my birth parents," Zack said, noticing the strange glances Max and Liz kept giving each other. "It's probably for the best," Max said. "Well, I guess I better be getting home. My parent's are expecting me. Thank you, Mrs. Evans for the delicious cookies. I guess I'll be seeing you guys around soon. Thank you. Bye," Zack said, heading for the door. "Please call me Liz. Drop over any time. You're always welcome. See you soon," Liz said shutting the door behind him. "Liz, I think he's." "I know but it isn't possible. Could it be?" 


End file.
